


Create-a-Character Challenge - Braden Anduston

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Land Challenges [13]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1447405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge 21 Create-a-Character</p>
            </blockquote>





	Create-a-Character Challenge - Braden Anduston

**Name:** Braden Anduston

 **Gender/Age:** Male 19

 **Alignment:** Warlock/Knight candidate wishing to become a Knight of Camelot.

 **Height:** 1.6 metres

 **Weight:** fit and well-muscled

 **Eye Colour:** green with flecks of blue

 **Hair Colour:** He has strawberry blonde shoulder length hair with a slight curl that he keeps tied back but no facial hair.

 **Distinguishing Marks (Tattoos/Scars):** He has a scar running from collarbone to navel on the left side of his chest.

 **Powers:** Braden has some natural magick but has poor control due to not using it and no training. He also had visions.

 **Weapons:** Braden carries a Mercian sword, dagger, and battle axe on his belt. He wears a leather studded vest and arm bands but no chain mail.

 **Special Skills:** Braden has worked as an apprentice to a blacksmith. He has also worked as a stable boy/groom.

 **Personality:** Braden is quick to smile at a joke but is shy and quiet most of the time. He doesn’t speak much unless addressed. He has learned to make himself a ‘shadow’.

He will stand up for those who are being bullied and oppressed by others. He believes in justice and equality. He is not afraid to fight if he needs to.

 **Background:**  
Braden was born in Lothian but moved with his parents to Mercia when he was a toddler. He was the youngest of three sons.

When a fever took his parents just after his eighth birthday, he was apprenticed to a blacksmith near the border of Mercia and Camelot. Braden met Elyan when the older man was traveling from place to place. Elyan worked for the blacksmith briefly and told Braden of Camelot.

Braden’s older brothers were conscripted into the army of Bayard to work off his parents unpaid taxes. He hasn’t seen them since.

He left the blacksmith when he was sixteen and worked in the public stables at the Mercian capital.

When word came that Arthur had opened the knighthood to commoners, Braden traveled to Camelot to apply. The only catch was he would have to keep his magick hidden from the other knights and from Arthur.

While training he saw Merlin pull a prank on Arthur with magick. He went to Merlin and told him of his magick and asked for help to control it.


End file.
